SIX MONTHS
by maybe-marce
Summary: Kaoru's got a problem, a really big problem but nobody knows what. So when faced with a situation like this what does every man do? Run for cover! That's right! K&K!


  
**Standard Disclaimers Apply**   
I do not own Rurouni Kenshin but I wish I owned Kenshin though.. *yeah like everyones does* Kenshin-gumi not mine too so no sue please!!   
  
  
  
_AN: Kenshin and Kaoru are now married and Kenji's here too. I sort of mixed things up a bit and rearranged the whole story. *Ok, maybe a bit was an understatement*I'm not sure whether they'd be any spoilers though.. Anyway, hope you enjoy this!! This is my first attempt in writing a fanfic so please, bear with this amateur!! You'll find out soon how the fic got its title. Chiao!!_   
  
Warning: Pure OOCness ahead!!   
  
  
  
Italics – thoughts or whatever obvious use it has.   
  
**Six Months   
  
Chapter One: Oh, he's nice… I promise!!!**   
  
  
  
"Holy Shit! What the hell happened here?"   
  
The inhabitants of the Kamiya dojo once again found themselves in a spiteful predicament….   
  
"Jou-chan, did you and Kenshin fight again?" The concern in Sano's face was evident when he said those words out loud. The past few months Kaoru and Kenshin were not acting as 'normal' as they usually did.  
  
"No, Sano, Kaoru-dono and I just had a little misunderstanding…" Kenshin replied waving his hands in the air but was cut off short when Sanosuke exclaimed.   
  
"Ah…misunderstanding my butt…you two always have reasons to fight and its really getting into my nerves seeing the two of you like that!"   
  
From the moment she felt the presence of the former zanza close in, Kaoru couldn't help but feel agitated. He would always manage to show up whenever she and Kenshin were in the middle of their dispute. Wrinkles were now forming on Kaoru's head and that was not always a good sign. This time she had enough of his meddling. "Sanosuke Sagara, why is it that every time Kenshin and I fight, you always sprout out of no where? Get your stinking butt off my dojo right now!!!!!"   
  
*****   
  
"Geez, I never thought ugly would be that angry."   
  
Yahiko shrugged his shoulders and went on to the task the *hag* gave him: 1000 strokes.   
  
_Damn! Kaoru, why are you acting like that?_   
  
Swing   
  
_I've never seen her like that, especially to Kenshin…_   
  
Swing   
  
_Ok, a 100 down and a 100 more to go…_   
  
Swing   
  
*****   
  
  
  
Earlier, Kenshin and Kaoru were preparing dinner together. Kenshin was happily slicing the radishes and Kaoru was assigned to prepare the rice but was constantly interrupted by Kenji's crying.   
  
"Okasan, I want to help too de gozayu yo!!"   
  
_Two years old and he's starting to act like his father already….hehe!_   
  
"I'm sorry Kenji but you're way too small to help, why don't you just go to Yahiko and give him some beating ok?"   
  
"Koishii…"   
  
"What? I'm only giving him back all the head aches he caused me… damn those wrinkles I got for training that stubborn brat!!"   
  
"Maa maa, do whatever you wish Kaoru-dono."   
  
Kenshin felt Kaoru flex upon hearing the honorific he used on her. It had been a while since he called her like that and Kaoru never really liked the idea of Kenshin calling her with a '-dono'… he knew it more than anyone else that she hated it.   
  
_Kaoru's ki… she's pissed, I know but at what? Hmm… Kaoru-dono…. I don't think there's anything wrong calling her like that, Kaoru deserves all the respect she can get and…_   
  
"Uh… Koishii, could you please check on the fish? I think it's its burning de gozaru."   
  
Kaoru was pissed to the nerves but managed to fake a smile at her Kenshin. She shifted her gaze at the direction where the fish was and started to walk in that direction. Her footsteps were ever so light and her manner of walking so unique in Kenshin's eyes.   
  
"Oh, ok Kenshin," came her reply.   
  
_Oh kami-sama! You know I can't hide anything from Kenshin. I think he already knows… but how can he know? I have kept it so carefully. Anyway, I'd have to spit it out sooner or later…_   
  
"Kuso!!! Oi Kenshin, the fish is burning ahhhhhhh!!!!!!"   
  
*****   
  
  
  
Kenshin stared at nothing as he mechanically sliced the radishes. His red bangs spilling out into his eyes as a breeze passed. The…   
  
Boink.   
  
"Ouch… what the he—"   
  
Being torn in his musings by a pair of chopsticks angered the Battousai greatly. Marks of amber stained his violet eyes. He stared at the piece of wood that hit him earlier. The fact that he was actually caught off guard angered him so and the possibilities thereof…   
  
"Kenshin no baka, I said the fish IS burning and I don't know what to do!!! Help me here!!!"   
  
Kenshin snapped out of his reverie.   
  
"Oro?!"   
  
"KENSHINN!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
  
*****   
  
  
The fire was now put down thanks to Kenshin and to the chopsticks too. They sat on the veranda of their house. Kenji was now asleep i n his mother's arms while uttering incomprehensible words to himself. Kenshin and Kaoru both smiled at the sight of their son. Kenshin moved closer to where Kaoru was and wrapped her in his embrace. He leaned closer and smelled her hair.   
  
"Umm… Kaoru… you smell great.."   
  
_Come to think of it, her scent is quite familiar…_   
  
Kaoru flushed at both his remark and his action. Kenshin reached out and kissed her on the forehead ignoring his earlier observation. Then he motioned to put Kenji down. Kaoru nodded and settled Kenji on the futon then came back to where Kenshin was. She looked at Kenshin before sitting beside him and noted that there was an unusual glint in his eyes. She was sure that it wasn't her usual rurouni staring at her but the infamous Battousai. He was practically staring at her! His eyes unwavering and unforgiving. He studied every detail of her and this was not left unnoticed by Kaoru. Was it lust? Pure desire for her? Kaoru couldn't tell but his glares were scaring her. She was used to the other self of Kenshin but she would occasionally find herself amazed at how Kenshin was so dangerously mysterious especially when he was in his battousai mode. Her Kenshin. He WAS dangerous and she loved that!   
  
Kenshin scooped Kaoru's small frame and fit it into his arms. She was too good for him. The way her body perfectly fit in his arms, the smile she would give him could just melt him anytime and the unconditional love she offers him everyday makes him wonder why he was given such a gift.   
  
"Kaoru…"   
  
He placed butterfly kisses on her shoulder courtesy of her now lose kimono and positioned his hands on her waist. He felt Kaoru caress his chest with her face and this made his stomach tingle.   
  
"Kenshin, you're warm… it feels so good…"   
  
Kaoru shook away her latter thoughts and indulged herself to the affection Kenshin was showering her. She rested her head on his chest and started moving it, feeling his body heat.   
  
"Ano.. Kaoru, you smell like….   
  
This was when he realized she… she..   
  
…plums."   
  
The sudden change of tone in Kenshin's voice made Kaoru shiver. This is it, she thought, and braced herself of the things that were ahead.   
  
" What are you up to Kaoru?"   
  
She pulled back form Kenshin and pouted.   
  
"Why? Don't you like it? I thought you would…after all, she smelled like this didn't she?"   
  
Kenshin was half surprised at Kaoru's answer. He expected arguments like that Kaoru being adorably jealous all the time but what sunk into him was the part that she thought he would like her if she was like her…   
  
"Tomoe?! How did she get into this?" Kenshin mentioned while waving his hands up.   
  
Kaoru sat up and straightened her kimono. She tightened her fists and placed them at her knees. Kenshin heard her murmur words that were incomprehensible to him. He found the whole situation absurd since he thought Kaoru didn't think of such things anymore.. at least he thought she did. Because HE did.   
  
"I wanted to be like her. I know that she was refined and well mannered not like me.. a ragged, self-centered tomboy.. everything I do would ALWAYS end up in a mess and if it weren't for you to help me, I could have accomplished nothing.."   
  
This was hurting him. This really was hurting him. The thought that Kaoru felt herself worthless compared to Tomoe.. He automatically reached out for her and enveloped her in a tight embrace. Caressing her back as he did.   
  
"Please stop Kaoru, the things you said, none of them were true that I promise.."   
  
Kenshin had not planned on stopping as to comfort her she stiffened and went into a fit.   
  
"Oh please.. rid yourself of the guilt and tell me Kenshin Himura straight in my face that you already forgot about her!!!"   
  
Kenshin remained silent shocked by the words his wife directed to him. Kaoru took this silence as a "no" to her answer and began to throw t hings at Kenshin.   
  
"Oh… you!!! Why are you doing this to me?! Don't go all silent on me now!!!"   
  
She finished the sentence by throwing a bokken in Kenshin's direction knocking him unconscious.   
  
And this marks the beginning of the Kamiya household's problem.   
  
*****   
  
  
  
After two days…   
  
"Kenshin…"   
  
"Hai. What is it koishii?"   
  
"Ano.. can you please um…"   
  
Kenshin noticed Kaoru's face redden as she continued to stutter.   
  
"Can you please scratch my back?"   
  
She timidly pointed at the unreachable part of her back and signaled for Kenshin's intervention.   
  
Kenshin's face lightened as a thought dawned on him.   
  
"Oh Kaoru, you're so behaving like a child."   
  
Kaoru couldn't help but blush more at his comment. Kenshin moved closer and loosened her kimono revealing creamy flesh. He pulled the ends of the clothing lower until Kaoru's back was fully revealed to him. Kaoru crossed her arms to cover her chest as Kenshin began stroking his fingers across her back and further. He leaned closer to her and whispered in an almost inaudible voice.   
  
"Have you already forgotten our voyage last night? This is really shocking to see you blush like a child on the account of asking me to scratch your back."   
  
Kaoru just blushed even more.   
  
  
  
******   
  
  
**Author's Notes:** So what's Kaoru's problem anyway? Okay, so this was written about a year ago. That means this is the real first RK fanfic that I've ever written. I can't believe I wrote this! It's the unedited version. I was going through my files and deleting things up when I saw this. I swear I forgot about it! Forgot the main plot too but I know it'll work out when I sit and think, I hope. So this isn't going to be updated frequently. A HITOKIRI'S REPORT and ON HOLY GROUNDS are the ones on 'my to' do list right now. Maybe I'll update when I finish them. It's hard enough writing two fanfics at the same time and I'm not going to juggle three; I'm still sane not to. So hope you like it! Just tell me what you think about it so I'll know if I'll continue or not.   



End file.
